


Colourblind

by VapireAssassin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't get attached, Sort of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VapireAssassin/pseuds/VapireAssassin
Summary: The short, bittersweet tale of how a young boy called Derek regains his, believed to be, irreversible blindness with the help of an unknown supernatural entity.





	Colourblind

"Why me...?" Whispered a young child's voice. Derek felt someone grab his arm. "Why was it me...?" The voice sounded pained, like it was fighting back tears. Derek slowly moved his arms outwards, towards the direction of the voice. "Why did you have to see me...?" Cried the child. Through the blackness, Derek could make out a light. Was this a light? Could this warm feeling inside be hope? Joy? Is this what everyone around him described as a light? Derek, having been blinded by his brother, forgot about light and colour. His world was empty, a void of everything but sounds, lacking any visible items. The light dimmed. Derek panicked, he was going to lose the one ray of hope he'd ever known or remembered. He ran towards the light, the warmth it was radiating was rapidly decreasing. Auntie Jess always kept the house warm, she said Derek should have to stay warm to let him know he's alive. Was Derek dying? The light faded into a slight flicker, its heat was long gone. Derek stopped running, he'd given up. He'd never have been able to catch it. He fell to his knees and hugged himself, trying to fight off the overbearing cold that was infecting his body. "Don't let me be the only thing you remember..." Spoke the child in a much more cruel tone. The light surrounded Derek. His eyes hurt, he felt them squeeze shut. Footsteps were running towards him, a warm hand ran across his arms and pulled him up onto his feet. The person hugged him, giving him his warmth back. He recognised this scent, it was Auntie Jess. She was crying, mumbling to him, "Where did you go? How did you get out?" She was clearly worried and scared, despite Derek's inability to see her. Derek could feel water drip from Auntie Jess's face and onto his neck. Derek spoke in a raspy voice, "I saw a light," his throat hurt when he spoke. Auntie Jess tightened her grasp, not wanting to let go of Derek. Derek's eyes were still closed, he didn't know the difference between open and closed anymore. But he knew they were closed, he could feel the lashes pressing down on his cheeks. The weight of the lids proved to him that he had them closed. Auntie Jess's grip loosened, she'd stopped crying. She kept her hands on Derek's arms, letting him know she was there. Derek rubbed his eye, he'd forgotten eyes got irritated.

 

His brother, John, accidentally blinded Derek 3 years ago. The shock caused Derek to fall backwards, hitting his head, and causing minor memory loss. The only things Derek couldn't remember was faces, colours and brightness. Over the 3 years, Derek gradually forgot about blood, tears and other liquids. He'd been staying with his Auntie since the city would've been too dangerous for a newly blind person to live in. Auntie Jess lived in a small village. Apparently the village was rich in greenery and beautiful foliage. Derek could only think of trees, bushes and daisies. He'd made a few friends at the new school. Auntie Jess stayed at the school with the teachers, to help Derek learn and keep him safe. Derek loved the beach, every week he'd go down the coast with his Auntie Jess and a few friends. He'd love the sound of the waves crashing down on the soft sand. He remembered what the ocean looked like, he'd always wanted to be a deep sea diver when he was growing up. But he couldn't be one anymore.

 

Derek felt grass underneath his feet. He was outside? Auntie Jess took Derek's hand and walked with him to their home. Auntie Jess tucked Derek into bed and turned off the light, the click was all he had to hear for him to know that. He had a teddy bear when he was a child, now he felt like he needed it more than ever. Later that night, Derek had dropped his teddy bear and it hit the ground with a thud. Derek opened his eyes, and he yelped as jumped back. The wall, he could see it. He could see the grey wall! Had his sight returned? Auntie Jess ran to his room and opened the door, asking if he was okay. He quickly turned and faced her. He could see his auntie! She was really pale, and she'd gotten grey hairs. He could see his room, his teddy bear, his auntie. He looked at his hand, yes, he could see himself, he was a lot paler than what he imagined. "I can see! Auntie Jess, I can see!" He said with a bright smile.

 

It was 8 years since Derek had regained his sight, he was diagnosed as colourblind. But that didn't stop him from going back to the city and seeing his family again. He'd matured into a fine man, but he just couldn't forget that one night. That chilling voice that'd said those words to him. That light that ripped apart his darkness and had given him warmth. That moment of hopelessness when that light had vanished... And that moment when he saw his auntie for the first time. It was a smorgasbord of emotions. Confusion, thrill, hopelessness, shock, joy. He had achieved his dream, and had moved to Australia to become a deep sea diver. Seeing all of the different types of coral and anemones, the different shapes and sizes of marine life. It made every day worth living. But today, his body turned cold as he heard a familiar voice. This time, he saw the creature. A small black mass stood in front of him, smiling at him with its seemingly milk teeth, "Now isn't that better, Derek?" Everything began to darken around him as the chill began to break through his skin like a knife through a thin layer of sandstone, "I can't let you live a different life than you were meant to live, so I hope you don't hate me for this..." Soon, everything but the creature was enshrouded in darkness and Derek's body was trembling due to the cold that had burrowed into his core. "It's nothing personal..." The child faded out of his sight too, speaking the chilling word, "Buddy..." Before Derek screamed out, finding himself once again thrown into this abyss of darkness. This tomb of blackness. This grave of loneliness. He had to give up being a diver... He had to give up on seeing his girlfriend's beautiful smile, each day... But it was the life he was meant to live.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I suck at writing things in fandoms, but please bare with me. I'm working on a tablet that doesn't like to function properly.


End file.
